


Snookums

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: A conversation about food. Sorta.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Kudos: 13





	Snookums

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick snippet from 2012

“Okay, Parker, touch his arm, just above the elbow. That will tell him that you trust him, and he'll be more likely to take you to the safe.” Sophie leaned into the table in the back of Lucille 3.0 or whatever number they were on, her nose a few inches from the screen. “Good, now... Parker, laugh. He's trying to be charming. Touch your throat and lean back from him a little bit... great, now put yourself just a little more in his personal space.”

For a moment, Sophie admired the birds eye view Hardison kept in the van. He was hooked into every security camera in the museum, and Sophie could see Eliot and Nate in the corner, watching Parker as she hooked the mark. Sophie sighed, as quietly as possible. As much as she appreciated the view, she hated being trapped in the van, but she made a terrible blonde, and this man had a weakness for blondes.

Then again, so had Nate, and that had only proved to be a problem momentarily.

“Sophie, what do I do?” Parker hissed, and Sophie gave her head a quick shake, refocusing on Parker. The mark had put his hand low on her back, and Sophie grinned in triumph.

“Parker, just relax. Ask him if he wants to go somewhere a little more... private. Smooth your hand over the lapels in his jacket as you say it, look up at him through your eyelashes.”

She watched Nate watch Parker on the screen, and smiled brilliantly when he looked directly into the camera and raised an eyebrow, presumably at her (who else would it have been? Hardison was in the building, posing as a security guard and removing any type of technological security there was to be found).

“That looked very familiar, Sophie.”

She let her smile show in her voice, mischievous and soft. “I don't know what you're talking about, darling.”

As soon as she said it, she regretted it, which was not a feeling Sophie was very familiar with. The silence on the comms was deafening, and then Eliot grumbled, “Darling?”

Nate cleared his throat and turned away, and Sophie was pretty sure she could see his neck turning red, even on the tiny screen in front of her. “Right. Well...”

Hardison changed the subject, sort of, breaking in with, “Well,  _ sweethearts _ , I have done all I can do here. Motion detectors are off, alarm system has a backdoor that could fit Eliot's ego, and the emergency numbers have been rerouted to Nate's cell, so unless they've got like, trip wires in the vent shafts or somethin', we should be good to go.”

Nate gave her a long suffering look through the camera, and he and Eliot followed Parker's path upstairs to get her out of the marks office. Hardison staged a theatrical exit from the security desk (that boy did have a flair for dramatics), and Sophie pulled the van around to the back of the building for them.

It was about then that Sophie realized that simply changing the subject wasn't going to be enough. They were never going to live this down.

Hardison started it. He bumped Eliot with his elbow and grinned, “Darling.”

Eliot played along, straight faced but obviously amused. “Sweetheart.”

“Babycakes.”

“Sweet cheeks.”

“Snookums.”

“Honeybuns.”

“Muffin.”

“Popsicle!”

Hardison furrowed his brow, turning to look at Parker.

“What? I thought we were talking about food.”

Sophie stifled her smile and slipped her hand into Nate's, giving it a gentle squeeze. While she could absolutely sympathize with the pained look on his face, she didn't think she'd trade moments like this for anything in the world.


End file.
